1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to lifts used in various types of motor vehicles and the like.
2. Description of Related Art
It often is desirable to assist a user in lifting cargo into and out of motor vehicles, such as minivans, hatchback motor vehicles, etc. In particular, many people use motor vehicles to transport mobility devices such as scooters, power chairs and the like. A number of earlier lifts and accompanying systems are mountable in the cargo and/or storage area(s) of such motor vehicles.
Current vehicle lifts provide two types of securement. “Active” securement systems typically require manual attachment of belts or straps to the mobility device or other cargo. In such active securement systems, additional hardware must be installed on the mobility device to provide attachment points on the cargo itself. “Passive” securement systems, such as docking-type tie-down arrangements, are actuated when the mobility device rolls into the proper position on the platform. These passive systems require special hardware adapted to the particular mobility device or cargo.
Apparatus, systems, methods and techniques that provide improved passive protection for occupants in a motor vehicle passenger area from shifting cargo in the motor vehicle's storage area, without requiring adaptation hardware, would represent a significant advancement in the art.